One small step
by njking24
Summary: "I love you." His words were almost whispered, but she managed to hear them over the rushing river beneath the two of them. She looked into his eyes, deep blue shining with eager anticipation, with devotion and hope, and love. She knew what he wanted to hear. But her voice caught in her throat, and she couldn't respond. Just three words... NaruxfemSasuke, A.U.
1. Chapter 1

The battle ended and Kakashi took a languid look around. His students were alive, though, barely. Naruto and Sasuke lay on the bridge exhausted. He sighed and looked up at the bright sky, white wisps of clouds trekked across the dark vast blue expanses. He smiled, all in all, it went better than he expected.

"Sakura, help me grab the boys." He called out as he started the slow trek towards his male students.

Then the sky blackened, and with it came a…feeling. A sensation hard to describe with words, washed over him. A deep consuming sense that the entire energy of the world had focused on one point, the awe inspiring connotation that _something_ was going on. A sick terrible feeling came with it, like some wretched unnatural inhuman thing had occurred above him. He turned his eyes to the sky.

The clouds were gone, and the sky…The sky…

A tear of space time had occurred, a monstrous deformation of the sky, a great wretched scar that seemed to rip its way across the once endless blue, marring it a deep, deep, deep black. Light seemed to fade before the jagged edge of its periphery, and within…Within the deep, eternal black, a multitude of stars. A billion, billion, pinpricks of white spots against a deep eternal darkness. It was amazing, startling, and very, very real. Obito's sharingan told him it was no illusion, he was gazing upon… _something._ The threshold of existence unraveling for just one momentary second. Flitting about and yet stationary, in a magnificent yet impossible to comprehend way.

He blinked, and suddenly, the tear wavered, as if his very observation of it made it unstable. Then, suddenly two figures _fell._ Dropped from the impossibility hanging above him, free-fallin, down, down, down, until finally. They crashed into the water below, sending water crashing against the beams of the bridge.

-One small step-

Time is a dimension. A quasi-planar thing that waylays itself in, and out, and over and through every atom, every molecule, every string of existence of all limited dimensional planes. Time, _all of it_ , every possibility, every path, every second, minute, hour, year, every choice one could ever take or not take, happens at the same time. We simply…experience one limited infinitesimally small, portion of its great spherical mass.

Sometimes the sphere wavers. The great orb, the interweaving strings of all existence becomes weakened, and in these moments, in these brief flashes of… _something_ you can squeeze through the strings. Push your way through the weave of the orb of existence, and go…beyond. For just a moment, for just a brief fraction of a second…but this second…it was all they needed.

-Sasuke-

She loved Uzumaki Naruto. She'd never admit it aloud, and she'd only say the words to him when they were in the most intimate of their private places; but she loved the idiot. She loved him. She loved him not with the same fiery passion that she loved and hated Itachi. But...differently.

It was hard to describe a need for someone in your life. A constant want for them, an expectation that they'll be there and your incapability to conceive that they won't be. The fluttering she'd felt in her heart, when they'd stood there at the valley of the end. Her headband in his hand, his eyes- a mirror of the clearing blue sky above them- staring at her. A grim scowl on his face. His blood pooling beneath his feet. Her mind reeling at what he'd done.

"Moron." She whispered. "Why?" She'd asked. She fought back tears, and bile, and revulsion at herself.

"Because…" He had stopped then, to take a deep slow haggard breath. Then he had coughed a wretched horrible cough that still haunted her dreams. He gripped her arms, and stared her in the eyes. "I love you." No. God damn it. No. And then he'd smiled. Like that would make things okay. She'd laughed then, it'd been a sad horrible sound more a groan than anything else.

"I…" She'd thought he was dying. The idiot was dying on her. No. She'd used her other hand to brush one of his deep red locks from his eyes. She'd kissed him rather than say the words. _Those three words._ It tasted of salt, blood, and sweat…

"Yeah." Smiling, and dying. He'd filled a small part of the deep crevice that Itachi had left in her psyche and heart, and here he was smiling and dying, and bleeding…and loving her. Idiot. Fucking hyperactive, overly optimistic idiot. They stood there for a while, before finally she pulled her hand from his chest. His face at that moment, when her hand had exited his body, it was burned into her mind. The look on his face, confusion, and fear, and betrayal, and yet still a little bit of love.

"Sasuke…bastard. I…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…" He kept saying her name.

"Sasuke!" A foot crashed into her hips and she snapped into the waking world. Her chakra flaring and her sharingan blaring to face whatever new threat face them. She blinked, they were in a dimly light room, with a florescent light sporadically flickering above them. She groaned, at a sudden drain on her chakra and her eyes deactivated reflexively.

"Idiot." She growled. He smiled back at her in kind. "Sorry, I was getting angst-y only being able to talk to myself."

"And?"

"Well…" He rubbed his hand behind his head with a blush. "Well I need someone to talk to, I have no clue where we are, and those seals have been nipping at my stores for a while, it's starting to get uncomfortable. I figured if you're up…" They could figure a way out together. She blinked once more, and took a second look around. She took a look at the walls, then down at the floor, where a complex seal glowed slightly as it slowly pulled from both their chakra pools. She frowned. Then put out her hand for him to help her stand up. He did so with one swing of his arm.

She stood and looked around.

"You didn't have to wait for me to wake up."

"I didn't wait…well, I waited for a bit, you looked tired and like you need to sleep. So, I waited a few hours and let you rest."

"Well?" She asked, and he smiled. No chakra seal could hold Uzumaki Naruto back. Her red haired idiot was a monster. A bijuu given human flesh. His pools were as wide as an ocean, and seven times deeper, and that was without the aquifer of the Kyuubi's chakra that fed into his own natural reserves. "Uncomfortable" for him, likely meant he'd been feeding it a jounin or two, or four's worth of chakra constantly for the past couple hours to let her rest. She felt his chakra swell, _you could always feel_ his chakra swell, it was impossible not to feel it. It was so massive, so monstrously bountiful that it leaked into her other sense. She could feel it, smell it, taste it, and hear the whisper of his thoughts in her mind if she focused hard enough.

It was visible.

 _You could see his chakra with the naked eye, that how potent it was._

Then he did his thing.

-The third-

He felt it before, he saw it, before he heard it. The monstrous force of chakra welling beneath his feet. A great looking ball, and wide arching all-consuming amount of energy building up, so overwhelming he could feel it pounding at all his senses. Then he saw it, a lance, a long reaching arching beam of pure energy shooting from beneath the ground. It carved its way up towards the sky, everything it touched….

He didn't have a word for what he witnessed happening. The lance of pure energy _ate away_ all it touched. Left not even dust in its path, a pure blue white stream of death and destruction exploding from beneath the Hokage's tower. Molten slag was all that was left at the edges of wherever it touched. It reached the skies, then… it exploded. A bright white halo covering the entire village as for a few seconds a second sun was in the sky. The sound waves broke every window in the village. He was moving even before he realized it. Heading down to the bottom of the tower.

He landed.

The red haired boy was leaping from the great hole he'd carved from beneath the ground. Landed indifferently and looked around. The black haired girl followed. The redhead muttered something to the girl and they both looked around. Then the read heads eyes landed on him. Bright blue pools staring as emotions danced across his face. Then he spoke, the words were soft, though despite how they were spoken they carried a momentous amount of emotion.

Anger and rage, pain, and hatred, sadness…regret? That and a dozen more things.

"How dare you?" Chakra swelled, moving and arising so suddenly it seemed impossible. A sudden acceleration of zero to a thousand in a millisecond. He moved to stop the boy, but it was too late. The chakra exploded out so potent it was visible, so palpable it solidified around him. He stopped somewhat stunned.

Circular balls of solidified chakra formed from the silhouette of pure chakra surrounding him. Little balls of condensed chakra so deep they shone with an unearthly glow.

"Stand down."

"How dare you?" The boy repeated the words. More balls formed, ethereal condensed forms of chakra that screamed and shouted at his senses. He moved, summoning Enma to fight. The old monkey king looked down at him. The one action seemed to slow the onslaught of unending chakra flowing from the boy.

"Naruto…" The girl said. He blinked, frowning at the name, then turning to the redhead. She'd obviously aimed the words at him. "Calm down." The red head known as Naruto, frowned, then sighed. His chakra stopped blaring, and the balls of chakra slowly started their rotation around his tall lanky form. Her eyes were bloody red, and three distinct tomoe of the sharing blared proudly for the entire village to see. The boy took one more look around. By now Ninja from various parts of the village had arrived and he frowned. He noted the Uchiha boy, who - now that he thought about it – looked very, very much like the black haired girl before him.

"Somethings not right here." Her words were soft, yet they seemed to carry far enough away for all to hear. More ninja were arriving, waves and waves of Konoha soldiers ready to lay their lives down for the village. All waiting for his command, all watching the chakra monster, and the Sharingan girl with intent purpose. The chakra balls circled the boy a bit slower.

"Who are you?" He asked. Enman in hands, his eyes hard, as he wondered if this came to a battle how many Konoha-Nin would die to stop the red head. His eyes turned to the girl, if she was as strong as him, how many would die to the both of them? If they could stop at all.

The boy smiled, turned his head as if amused, and laughed.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He blinked.

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto." Uzumaki Naruto was a blond haired pre-teen hyperactive, loud, and boisterous. Blue eyed and blond haired, with chakra pools-while deep- nowhere near as seemingly endless at the person before him.

"Yeah! I'm Uzumaki Naruto." A voice called as its owner landed next to him. He was moving to cover the blond even as he felt the foolish boy land next to him. He felt Kakashi moving apprehend the blond, but it was too late. The girl had moved-even faster than Kakashi he noted- and had the blond by the scruff of the neck. Tension rose, and he restrained himself as he watched her eye his blond surrogate grandson.

"Blond." She looked at the red head. "Blond." Her red eyes stared at Uzumaki Naruto, deep red staring at tomoe sup so fast they almost blurred together. She blinked after a second, then looked back at the redhead.

"God damnit." She cursed and stared at the redhead suddenly angry. "Idiot." She looked at the blond boy again and frowned. Looked at _him_ and frowned. Looked at the gaggle of rising ninja, seemed to spot something in the crowd, and frowned.

"Only when I'm with you…" Then her anger seemed to dissipate and she cracked a small smile. She-carefully he noted- put the resident jinchuriki down. "This." She pointed to the blonde, whose hair she now softly rustled. "Is _you._ " She let the words sink in. "That." Her hand pointed defiantly to what used to be the last Uchiha still left in Konoha. "Is _me._ "

"What?"

"You're seal did something…" She looked at the Sandaime. Frowned, then looked back at Naruto. "He's real." She said. "As real as him." She pointed to the blond, then. "And as real as him." Back to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fuck, Naruto, this place is Konoha." She looked at the remaining ninja, her eyes spinning blood red, watching and taking note of every face. "What the hell did you do?"

 **-xxx-**

 **Expect the next chapter of starting small withing 72 hours. I hope you like this story as much as i liked writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi waited awkwardly before the small apartment door. His students stood next to him seemingly as uncomfortable with the situation as he was. If he were being wholly completely honest he didn't really want to meet the alternate reality version of his students. A red haired Naruto and female Sasuke were troublesome enough by themselves. Take into account the fact that both of them were easily jounin of his skill, or more made them potentially dangerous assets the village couldn't let go. That other Sasuke had a sharingan, a fully mature one, and the other Naruto had another version of the Kyuubi sealed within him. Those two facts made letting them leave the village impossible, and so him and his team stood here.

"Sensei! Knock the door!"

Naruto seemed excited, not having fully contemplated the full effect of having another version of him running around. He knocked after seemingly getting impatient. There was the sound of shuffling feet? A groan and muttered cursing.

The other Naruto opened the door. He was naked other than a pair of loose fitting boxers. He was running his hands through thick red lock and looked as if he'd just woken up. Kakashi blinked, noticing that the boxers were backwards.

"Yes?" He said, then he blinked, looked at the collective three of them, and blinked again. "Oh. It's you." He stopped, took a deep breath, then, "Leave." He finished by slamming the door.

"Hey!" His Naruto shouted. "The hell?" His blond haired student knocked the door again. "Open up damn it, we're trying to be your friend!" He started banging on the door as hard as he could. "Open up!" There was more shuffling of feet. The door creeped back open, and kakashi took the time and stuck his foot in the door. The other was back, his deep, deep, deep, blue eyes stared in anger and rage.

He looked at the blond Naruto. Then the eyes softened and he sighed. "Fuck me. Come on in…." He turned around and scratched his ass. "Keep it quiet, Sasuke is asleep, and you don't want to wake her up."

They moved quietly in the room. The other Naruto sighed as they did. "I know why you're here."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yes. It's obvious, it's been verified who we are, my Sasuke had the sharingan, and I have….we'll I'm assuming my situation here is the same as it was back home. Add that were both at least jounin level-nin, and might have secrets that pertain to both this world Konoha and our worlds Konoha even as slim as that is and it makes a situation in which Konoha can't exactly let us go free and roam about, and it's already been proven we can't be imprisoned. The only option is assimilation. You're here to try and integrate us into this Konoha." He got up and started to make tea, walking around. He placed three hot cups of tea before his guests and sat down.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but sasuke and I have each other, and that's all we really need." He sighed, and leaned back. "So…leave."

"Hey!" Kakashi winced at the loud yell of his blond student. The other Naruto blinked, then sighed. He slapped a hand around blond Naruto's mouth.

"Keep your god damned mouth shut." He whispered. "If Sasuke wakes up early, and you're the cause…" He stopped to let the stress of his words settle in. "She _will_ break your arms." Kakashi felt a swath of killing intent wash over him, and the other Naruto sighed in defeat and frustration. "Fuck."

There a prattling of light feet, a high pitched squeal of door opening and a woman came in. Long black and a lithe fit form, skin as pale as the moonlight and dark onyx eyes. She was naked other than a pair of panties, her breast were firm, and the scowl entrenched on her face only added to the image an angry goddess of the night. She ignored them, walking to the fridge and opening the door. She beat down, and Kakashi had to do his best to remember, in another world this woman was likely his student. Like Sakura was now, almost a daughter. It would be wrong to ogle her body.

She pulled a pitcher of water out and made a glass before turning to face the lot of them. The scowl hadn't wavered.

"Get out." She spoke after taking a deep drink from the cup of water.

But, those sightly hips, that pale skin, that jet black hair that seemed to reflect the dim light of the room.

"Calm down Sasuke-chan." The words coming from the older Naruto made him almost laugh. He caught himself before he did though. The other Sasuke, his Sasuke, sneered.

"Hey you!" Young Naruto called to his elder. "You're me right? Teach me a bunch of cool jutsu." The other Naruto stared, blinked, and then laughed. It wasn't a harsh one, it wasn't cynical, but it was different from anything he'd ever heard from his own version of the boy. It was soft, light hearted nothing like the boastingly loud laughs his own student made. It was different, it was like Minato-sensei's.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat.

"I could, I mean, we have the same _skills_ , right?" The blond Naruto blinked, looked away and then nodded. "So it's possible, though, I don't know if I really want to."

Sakura spoke up. "So…" The pink haired girl stared at the red haired boy, and the raven haired girl, a frown forming on her face.

"I thought I said get out." Killing intent was flaring, washing out in waves that seemed to smash against her specifically. The other Sasuke, the female Sasuke was looking directly at her, as if seeing through her, staring at her soul and finding all she saw woefully lacking. Sakura's voice died in her throat before she could speak.

"Let's stop dancing around the issue here." The male Sasuke said. "How did you get here? Why the hell am I a _woman_ and the blond a redhead?" His voice told of his barely contained anger. "And why the hell, would I of all thing, even if I was a woman, get together with that idiot?"

The blond Naruto sneered. "Obviously I'm amazingly awesome in any world, and you're female self just realized how great I am. Though…" The blond stopped and eyed the female Sasuke, a look of concern and confusion on his face. "What am I doing with a lady version of Sasuke?"

There was a rush of killing intent that sent the three genin reeling to the floor. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the female version of Sasuke. She responded to his unworked question. "I'd prefer it if you left before I lose my temper."

Then there was a sensation, like a deep warmth washing over him and providing warm confidence and self-assurance, acceptance and love. A polar opposite of killing intent. A Yin to the Yang of killing intent. He turned to the redhead that was the source of the strange reverse killing intent. He wasn't looking at anyone in the room other than his long haired lover. Most of this warm, inviting sensation washed over him, though, idly he wondered how being under the full scrutiny of an ability like that would make one feel.

The redhead turned to him, and smiled a small smile. "Please leave, I think you may have overstayed your welcome."

"Of course." Kakashi nodded back, a tight lipped smile and crinkled eyes giving the facsimile of acceptance. "Come now my cute little students, let's go find something to do other than bother your older counterparts.

-Sasuke-

The rain had stopped, yet her face remained wet. He lay in her lap, his red hair splayed about him in a bloody halo. The gaping hole in his chest, the same hole her hand had placed there pouring out his blood. Pouring out his life.

The rain had stopped, so the world shouldn't have been so blurry right?

The rain had stopped, and yet wet droplets still fell on his forehead. She ran a hand across a whiskered cheek. Before she'd felt so sure, so confident in her need to leave. To seek out her own strength. To find her own place in the world and kill Itachi, and finally avenge her clan. But he'd come after her.

All on his own. He'd come after her. When she'd escaped that coffin she'd seen him there, bloody, his clothes torn and shredded and his face sullen. But his sky blue pools had blared at her, even if his face was a stoic mask.

Uchiha Sasuke didn't cry like a little girl. Hadn't cried since that night when her brother had killed every ninja, every man, and every old soul and new born babe in her clan. And yet, with him in her lap, his life fading with each second she cried.

"Sasuke…" She heard him whisper.

"Don't cry." She sobbed more hating herself for this weakness, for her tears, for what she'd done and what she couldn't take back. Hating herself for the words she'd never be able to say to him. She was stronger than this. She wasn't some weak girl, she wasn't like _this…_

"Why didn't you dodge?"

"I…" He laughed. It was bubbly wheezy, a hissing popping sound from blood filling his lung. "I loved you, I thought..." The words were unsaid and needed no saying. _I thought you'd stop_.

"Sasuke...Sasuke!"

She felt strong hands shaking her, and the world suddenly came into focus. She in a bed with him, their bodies pressed tight, his red locks and her own obsidian mixing together in an embrace almost as tight as the one they were now in. She looked at him, saying nothing. Just a few moments to take all of him in. lean hard muscle, bright blue eyes the color of a clear sky. Tan bronzed skin, almost perfect other than an off color patch skin over his right breast. She reached out and touched it, placing her hand against it and feeling it. The patch of flesh was almost indistinguishable from any other part of his body, smooth, perfect other than its light discoloration.

"We've got a meeting with the council, and the Hokage, we need to get ready. "

"The council?" She asked. What did the council have to do with them, this was a ninja matter. She scowled, and pulled him in closer to her. Her leg swinging over his own and pulling herself up. She straddled him.

He grunted beneath her, and she laughed, planting a small kiss on his lips before swinging her legs the rest of the way off the bed. "Ugh." She made a face of disgust.

"Morning breath and old ramen. Terrible."

"Bastard, at least my breath doesn't smell like cock." She stopped and glared at him.

"At least I didn't accidently banish the two of us to an alternate dimension." She walked around the room, gathering her clothes, and weapons as she did so. She sat them inside their bathroom and turned the shower on, then sat beside the tub and waited for the bath to heat up.

"Think about what I just said for a moment moron." He followed her in, and she sent him another glower. He pouted like a child but went back out. She spoke louder so he'd hear her over the rushing water. " _You_ banished the two of us to another dimension. An alternate world. _On accident._ Let it soak in for a few moments, you monumental idiot. Just be happy we landed in Wave, rather than in Iwa, or Suna, or god forbid Kumo."

He said nothing. That was his way of saying she was right. She reached back and smiled. It was as hot as she liked it. She hopped in, and showered quickly, changed into her clothes, and placed her weapons back on her persons. She came out the bathroom to see him standing with his own clothing in his hands. When they'd been younger she'd had a good few inches on him, but in the intervening years they'd been together he'd had a growth spurt or three, and now towered over her by more than a foot.

"Well excuse me for trying to save our asses."

"You're excused." She smirked at him, and he smiled back. A wide toothy grin that caused his whisker marks to seemingly spread across his cheeks. That genuine smile that reminded her of a Cheshire's grin.

He moved in to kiss her, but she grabbed him, and swung him into the bathrooms. "Shower, and brush your teeth. We need to hurry."

He groaned and sighed in acceptance. A few minutes she watched him step out of the shower. His hair was slick and wet, and matted to his head. He wore nothing but a towel and a familiar grin was on his face. She scowled once more.

"No." If nothing else his grin seemed to widen. "No!" He bucked his hips, then swung them side to side. She could see him starting to mouth the words she hated too much. She threw the nearest thing to her, a cup left on the table from their guests the day before. He ducked the glass and laughed.

"Get dressed. We can't spend all our time...like that." She leapt at him, tackling him to the ground and burying a fist in his belly. He groaned, and shuddered. "Stop being an ass-hat." She could feel him getting excited, and so she delivered another swift punch. "No."

He moaned in pain, and left for their bedroom. As she watched him go long thought after words returned to her mind.

 _You almost lost him._

-Sakura-

She stared. The other Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be lost in their private conversation. They were dating. In some other universe some version of Sasuke and Naruto were dating. She turned to her own versions interest piqued. Her versions, her Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be in the depths of some form of argument or another. Naruto was yelling about something, proprietary and he being cooler, his hands gesticulating and flailing about. Her Sasuke said nothing, and grunting and glaring at Naruto, both of them, and his female self.

She grabbed onto a blade of green grass in her hands. She wondered, looked at her Naruto and Sasuke, and then blushed. A shameful thought had raced across her mind. She looked away, embarrassed. Then she looked back at the other Naruto and Sasuke.

They sat together, Sasuke was in the other Naruto's lap, her head on his chest and the two lay together in a piece of tranquility. Speaking so slowly that she couldn't hear their voices. The redhead had his hair wrapped around the female Sasuke, and whatever he was saying to her had her interest. Then she frowned.

What happened next was a blur that Sakura barely processed. The woman Sasuke slid of red headed Naruto's arms and twirled angling her body up. Her foot came rocketing up, and the other Naruto caught it. He had a cheeky grin on his face, and said something else. That too, couldn't be heard. The other Sasuke did something, this time so fast the red headed Naruto went flying away.

Sakura stared. In parts startled, and surprised. She'd moved so fast, and that blow…What had that red headed Naruto said, to get such a reaction? Or was this perhaps normal. They were lovers, and yet. The dynamic hadn't changed. She looked at her own teammates and blushed again.

"Ahh," a deep and familiar voice called out over the clearing. Hokage-sama had arrived. "A lover's quarrel before a show of skill, should we postpone?" He'd apparently seen that little show.

The other Naruto spoke up. "It's fine Hokage-sama, I mean, it's not fine." He laughed. "I just said something stupid, and Sasuke didn't appreciate the joke."

The other Sasuke stared at him, her eyes promising retribution. "We can proceed at your behest Hokage-sama."

"Well, that's good." He smiled at them. He turned, his eyes looking at the people gathered. It was her team, and a few members from the council, and the Hokage. This was to be for the most part a private affair.

"This match is a showing of skill." He stated. "This is not a test of jutsu, but overall kill to properly place the two of you."

They nodded.

"Everyone stand back." Then the sandaime looked at the two of them. "As you will."

-Naruto-

He stood still, and calmed himself. Each fight with Sasuke was an experience. He felt excited, could feel his heart racing and his head aching and his mind reaching, reaching. Trying to see what next she would do, how she'd react to new tricks, to new developments in his skill.

"Asshole." She whispered to him as they separated. He laughed. As long as Sasuke spoke to him he was fine. Her words, her voice, her mere presence near him was more than enough. He laughed, and she launched her attack.

They fought like they made love. Fiercely, each trying to win, to make the other concede defeat. To acknowledge that they were the weaker of the two. They fought, and fucked, to dominate the other. It was their way. They were fierce, and headstrong, and prideful. Both of them.

He caught her thrown punch, twisted his body, and tried to slam her into the ground. He succeeded, only to have her pull him and twirl, landing atop him, a blade to his throat. Above him she was a like a diva, an angel haloed by the sun high above her. She was beautiful.

"Surrender." Her words trailed off, and he could feel her thighs squeezing beneath him.

He slammed his forehead into hers and threw her off him. He swelled his chakra, roiled it within his body, and let it go. She huffed, and scowled as three white-blue spheres, each the size of a small globe formed around him. They split, into six, twelve, then twenty four and finally forty eight little globes the size of marbles.

Her eyes bled red, and three tomoe appeared in each orb.

 **Merry xmas, i'm gonna be releasing new chapter for as many of my stories as I can before the new year.**


End file.
